High, School and Romance
by Niharika Rathaur
Summary: Riya Thomas and her journey as she finds herself high in the school with romance.


p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter One - First Day/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I watch as the clouds move out of the way of the sun's amazing rays. It my first time in the city of Visakhapatnam. My parents work in a big company due to which I had to move to different cities across India before they move to Seoul forever after my graduation. I never made friends with whom I spend my day with. They were always temporary friends who only wanted the gifts that I gave them. For them, they only cared about money where as I gave them because I wanted nothing more than friends. What was more worse that I was the class topper, which made things more difficult. I had crushes on many boys, but I wasn't able to tell them. My parents were always strict. Even though they gave me everything, I wasn't allowed much by my parents. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" But I didn't knew that my whole life would change on my first day of school. My school was Navy Children School. My uncle and aunt were in the Indian Navy, so I was able to get my admission there. It was different from other schools that I have studied in. In Navy Children Schools, the parents of the students are from different places. Most student's parents work in defence, some work in merchant and others whose parents are retried. It was my experience in a school where I can find friends who belong to my state. But I didn't trust any of them. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" I woke up early in the morning, just in case I don't get late, got ready in my school uniform and made my way downstairs. Dad was already down there. He was in his blue suit, to attend his first day at office. Mum will start her work from tomorrow. But she made the best breakfast this morning. Roti and my favourite vegetable, panner. But this one was special. She usually never makes breakfast for me or any other food. She is usually very busy due to her job. I have visited many places, but I never visited with my parents together. There are so many things that I want to tell them, but since I had never spend much time with them, they are almost like strangers to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "So, Riya are you excited for your first day of school?", asked my mum warmly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah I am very excited since I have been playing the role of a new girl everyday.", I replied coldly back to her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I see, want more roti, dear?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, thanks mum.", I said as I got up and took my bag. "I have to leave. It's already time."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Okay, be safe."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yes I will."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" I walked out of the door as my mum wished me good luck. I just hoped that she didn't said that. Because the next second, on my way, a boy crashed into me as he fell from his bicycle and landed above me. I was in shock. First, I bruised my knee. Second, boy landed above and third….He was handsome./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Are you okay?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The boy called out to me as I stared at him stupidly. He ruffled his hair as I finally got my senses back./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh yes I am fine."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The boy stretched out his hands and gave me a stare. "Hi, my name is Aditya Tripathi. What's your name?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Aditya Tripathi. A name I never thought that I would get so fond of. "Riya, Riya Thomas. I have just shifted here few days ago."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh so you are the new girl?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yes I am—"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Oh my, you are bleeding /span/p 


End file.
